101 Reasons Why I Hate James Potter
by Lily Argetfricai
Summary: Lily Evans is dared by her best friend to write a list with the same title as the story. I know you have probably seen tons of other stories with this name, but read, enjoy and review.


**101 Reasons Why I Hate James Potter**

(AN:this is my first fic, and engilsh is not my first language, so dont be too hard. R&R)

"Hey!"

Lily heard his best friend voice just after she had opened the door to the 6th graders dorm room.

"Hi." She flopped into his bed, "Scoot"

"You know? Potter won't shut up about how you were staring at him during all of Charms; he says you didn't even took notes."

"What!?! I was so not staring at him, I was thinking," she said matter of factly.

"You were thinking…about him," Gabe teased Lily.

"So not, you of all people should know that I hate him."

"There is only one step to divide love from hate."

"That was crossed long ago and I went back, and I'm not planning on crossing again," Lily recited.

"Okay…why don't you write 101 reasons why Lily Evans hates James Potter, if you can I'll buy you a box of sugar quills and stop teasing you, but if you cant you will buy me a box, huh?" Gabe dared.

"You don't have money."

"I'm not going to lose," he flashed his evil smirk at her, too bad he was gay, girls loved that smirk.

She licked the end of her last sugar quill, a new box would be nice, and saying I-told-you-so nicer.

The door of the 6th graders dorm room opened and Potter and Sirius came in.

"Hey, Lily how come you are in his bed and not on mine?" Potter asked cockily.

"Yeah, _Lely, _Potter here wants his thing to be that sugar quill you are licking with such pleasure," said Sirius using the name their 5th grade DADA teacher called Lily because his inability to pronounce her name.

"You guys are pigs! …And Gabe, I take the dare," Lily said.

Later on her bed, Lily started writing the list

101 Reasons Why I Hate James Potter

1. Because he's a jerk

2. Because he's an idiot

3. Because of the way his _beautiful_ black hair looks after Quiddich

4. Because he's arrogant

5. Because I cant stop thinking about him

6. Because he has _nice _hazelnut eyes

7. Because he doesn't care about girls

8. Because he's annoying

9. Because he wont get out of my mind

10. Because he acts like a _cut_e little boy

11. Because he's 5 time more the idiot that he was in number 2

Here Lily stopped to chew on her quill, what else could she write…

12. Because it's just number 12 and I'm running out of ideas

13. Because I have dreamt about him 3 times!

14. Because he makes me laugh

15. Because he dumped my friend in a really mean way

16. Because he doesn't accept Gabe's sexual preferences

"That will shut him up," Lily though.

17. Because he mocks me

18. Because he likes mocking me

19. Because he got me into trouble

20. Because everyone thinks we are destined to be

21. Because he showed **us **the best place to look at the sunset

22. Because he's funny,_ really funny_

Lily was tired now, she decided on going to sleep and continue writing her list tomorrow.

Beep-beep-beep…

Lily was woken up by Charlotte's alarm clock; oh how she hated that dammed clock. Seeing as she was already awake, she decided to get ready to go down for breakfast; pulled over her head an emerald green tank top that matched her eyes, searched her trunk for a pair of jeans (for about 3 minutes, until she remembered that she could do it by just saying accio jeans) put them on, brushed her red hair twisted into a messy ponytail, put her black robe on top of every thing, grabbed her sneakers and headed down to breakfast.

She didn't have time to write on her list until potions class, a very boring class by the way.

23. Because he doesn't let me pay attention in class

24. Because his looking at me strangely

"Maybe I'm writing too much or too fast for him to think I'm taking notes," Lily thought after writing number 24.

25.Because he supports stupid girls who throw stuff at me

26.Because he and Charlotte make a cute couple

27. _Because he makes fun of Snape and makes fun of him_

"Severus is not my friend any more, so I shouldn't care whether Potter makes fun of him or not," Lily told herself.

27. Because he makes fun of Marna

"That's not a bad thing either," though Lily.

28. Because he's singing a stupid off-key song he made up about something stupid.

29. Because he thinks he and Sirius are so dammed good at Quiddich -

"Which they are," Lily was admitting to herself.

- but any one can take the Quaffle away from them.

_30. Because I saw his thing when Lupin and Sirius took his pants AND boxers off in front of me_

31. Because he smiles nice

32. Because he brags about everything and anything

33. Because he smirks all the time with that _sexy_ smirk of his

34. Because he makes me notice him so much I actually agreed on a dare made by Gabe.

35. Because he acts like an idiot

The class had ended, now they had Charms, an easy class for her, so she would be able to continue her list.

36. Because everyone bugged me so much in 5th grade after the OWLs that I actually thought I liked him

37.** "Potter and Lily sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes sex, then comes Potter with a baby Harry"**

38. Because of above (number 37) which is a song made up by the other 3 Mauderers (why the baby's name is Harry, no idea)

39. Because he wants me to give him my green and purple quill for his collection

40. Because he and Sirius are bullies

41. Because he laughs like a muggle cartoon

42. Because he looks like my favorite muggle singer

43. Because…just because

44. Because he actually looks like an auror when he wants to

45. Because he whistles like an idiot all day long

46. Because it's so hard to find 101 reasons to hate him

47. Because now I'M whistling like an idiot too

"Stupid catchy song."

48. Because he likes sallow good bodied girls

49. Because he wants to read this list over my shoulder

"Potter, you know it's rude to read personal stuff, so shove off!" Lily said like if she was talking to a stubborn 5 year old.

"You are writing about me!" he said his eyes widening.

"Yeah right, shove off!" she said sarcasticaly

50. Because he's acting all creped out, because he thinks I'm writing about him (which I am)

51. Because I cant think of 101 reasons to hate him

52. Because he made me lose a bet to Gabe

53. Because…because…because I love him

Lily didn't even realize when the bell rang and she stood up with the list still on her hand, she only realized when Potter snatched it away.

"You were writing about me!" said Potter triumphantly; he scanned the paper, and his eyes went as wide as they could on number 53.

"I…" Lily smiled sheepishly and embarrassed.

Then the last thing she had expected to happen did; he pushed her into the wall and crushed her lips with his.

"You owe me a box of sugar quills," said Gabe.

"You owe me one too, or a box of Honydukes finest milk chocolate," Lily answered still giddy because James' kiss.

"Why?"

"Remember on our 3rd year?"

..flashback..

"Gabe…Gabe…GABE! Will you tell me what your problem is already? Why you won't talk to me?" Lily was starting to get angry, Gabe had avoided her for about a week.

"I can't…you wouldn't understand…you would hate me," Gabe was almost pleading her to leave him alone.

"I wouldn't understand!? That is one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard, I have been your friend for 2 and a half years and now you said that I wouldn't understand!?" Lily was angry now.

Gabe just nodded.

"Tell me the bloody problem!"

Gabe was shocked Lily Evans, role model student, she who had never lost a point to Griffindor had just cursed? She most be serious.

"Immmgmy."

"What?"

"Iamgay…I AM GAY!" Gabe shouted.

"So what?" Lily asked confused.

"You don't care?" now it was Gabe's turn to be confused

"I care, you are my friend…it doesn't mater whether you like guys or gurls."

After that little speech Gabe was relieved, the pressure that had been on his mind was gone and Lily was still his friend.

"Who ever kisses a guy first gets a box of sugar quills of a box of Honeydukes finest milk chocolate," said Gabe. They had recently discovered the wonders of Honeydukes chocolate and they loved it.

"Deal!"

...end of flashback...

"Okay…so, who's the lucky guy whom I have to share you now with?" Gabe asked.

Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Well…it's Potter, he saw the list, and then he just kissed me…it was wonderful…" Lily sighted. And being as dreamy as she was, she didn't notice the smug look of satisfaction on Gabe's face, the look someone can just get after a well done and rewarding job.


End file.
